


The Bathroom

by JimPanner101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assault, Canceled date, Character Death, Death, Fighting, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation murder, Murder, Other, Psychopath, Short Story, Teenage Drama, attempted rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimPanner101/pseuds/JimPanner101
Summary: A teenager named Carson fights his sister and her boyfriend to conquer the house bathroom.
Relationships: Bella/Anthony





	The Bathroom

I sit in my bedroom, hungry, horny, and hairy. It had been an entire day since I last voided my bowels, and I had the inner sensation of being pregnant.  
It’s time. I hoist myself off my Attack on Titan-sheeted bed and waddle myself down the hall to the bathroom. To my bad luck, however, when I arrive I find my whore sister has beaten me to my throne.  
“Bella,” I grunt through the door.  
“Hey, I’m in here,” I sense she’s in front of the sink, putting on her face whatever girls like her want to tattoo some dude’s groins with.  
“I need to take a shit. Hurry up”  
“Thanks for the detailing, Carson. I’m almost finished in here.”  
“When’s that?”  
“Just a minute.”  
I tilt my head back as I lean against the opposite wall to the door and try to remember what her boyfriend’s name is. It’s either Andrew or Anderson; I hadn’t listened when she first introduced us because I was blown out of my mind on our mom’s erection pills and felt like porking the cherry pie I ordered because it looked like a bleeding pussy, waiting to be annihilated.  
“Bella,” I yell, “hurry the fuck up.”  
“I’m almost done, hold on.”  
“You were almost finished an hour ago.”  
“Was I?”  
“Yes.” We both know what she’s about to say.  
“Well, I’m almost finished.” Cunt.  
I’m beginning to feel a turtle head begin to pop out of my ass, and wonder what she’s going to moan as she houses Andy’s bulging, uncircumsized member. ‘You taste like candy’? ‘I’m on the pill, cum as much as you want’?  
I’m losing my composure. I knock on the door for what I hope is my last warning.  
“If you’re going to meet Android with the car, get a fucking move on. Salem traffic is a fucking nightmare.” If she makes another excuse, I’m going in myself, whether she approves or not.  
“His name’s Anthony, and he’s driving here. I’ll finish my hair, and promise, may-”  
I cut her joke short and punch the door, giving both her and the door a harsh impression.  
“Jesus, calm down!” she shouts. She must have moved from the mirror at this point, because her voice sounds farther away.  
“Bella, I am about to shit myself,” I shriek as I lay into the door, rattling it in its frame and causing it to start to split down the middle.  
“Carson,” she screams, her voice cracking as she’s backed in the far corner from the door, “I need to be ready for Anthony. I want him to b-”  
The door cracks open from my barrage of shit-panted fury, and I storm across the cigarette-smoked bathroom to her screaming slut face.  
“Carson, please!” I take her slippery face and slam it against the wall as she squeals, her masquara flowing onto her choker necklace and halter top.  
I grab hold of her hair and undo my ahegao sweatpants to let my thick asscheeks wave into the vibrating air, and let loose the chicken-smelling, vomit-inducing, corn-speckled excrement fly in all directions. The walls, the shower curtains, and even the ceiling feel my wrath, and I feel like the deity that I am as she’s caked the horror, pain, scars, and shit I cast on my sister hit their mark.  
I am mistaken when I feel her treatment has been paid, and am about to retreat to watching the PornHub objectophilia section in my room when I hear footsteps and the lid of the toilet lift up behind me. As I turn around my head is met with the said toilet cover, held by the man my sister once thought she would sleep with tonight.  
Antoinette has a face of unfiltered rage, which falters when he sees I’m still standing. As blood pours out of the gaping dent in my head, and the warm, sticky, buttery goo finds its place with the rest of the shit and tramp sister’s hair on the bathroom floor, I get an ungodly, irresistible urge to ejaculate into this numskull’s forehead. (No homo.)  
He rights himself and begins to swing the lid back towards my face, but is in a great state of deeper disorientation as I have armed myself with my flaming penis and begin fondling my 18 inch, four inch-diameter johnson with aroused anticipation, which scars my sister further.  
“WHAT IN THE GODDAMN FUCK!?!” he cries as he beats my head in once more, causing more blood spatter, which gets me even more hard up, which bewilders him even more.  
“Carson, STOP!” Bella wails, losing consciousness while building a future crippling case of PTSD, “You know that’s how you killed dad!”  
Unluckily for these tarts, the thought of dad’s lifeless, succulent body is all I need to let loose, and my chest heaves and fills the air with the stench of death.  
“Anthony, run!” she calls, thinking Allen has the slightest chance of making it out of my vengeance alive.  
“DIE, YOU FILTHY BASTA-” and I release my load into his abdomen, which leaves nothing but a gaping hole lined with my creamy extract. His shock is short lived as I recoil and shotgun the rest of my barrage into his chest, his throat and finally his revoltingly immaculate face. The toilet cover shatters on the floor, and his swiss-cheese husk sways and sinks into the inch deep mixture of my cum, shit and our blood.  
I take in the scene. The makeup on the hutch beside the sink, the toilet paper roll needed to be replaced, the hunk of a man on the bathmat beside the shower curtain, now looking like an offhand Jackson Pollock, the ashtray of filtered Lucky Strikes, and now that I was looking at it there was a nickel facing heads at the bottom of the toilet tank.  
After a while, I hear noise behind me. I turn around and see Bella rocking back and forth in her corner, quietly sobbing into her knees. To console her, even for what she did, I say,  
“You can have the bathroom now.”


End file.
